


Threesome Love

by aly619



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Faces Sitting, Licking, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuri Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: Touma goes on a shopping with a Tsundere and Star eye girl afterwards he end having fun with both girls
Relationships: Kamijou Touma/Misaka Mikoto/Shokuhou Misaki
Kudos: 1





	Threesome Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

It was a normal day in Academy City except for a certain high school boy who has gotten himself in a situation that he won’t be able to escape from.

Come on Touma say Ah said Misaki as she fed Touma some ice cream. Ah said Touma as he got closer to the ice cream. The ice cream was jammed into his mouth. Which makes Touma cough. Hey, Misaka I wanted to feed him said Misaki as she puffed her cheeks. You were taking your sweet time just to feed this idiot said Misaka as she took a scoop of her ice cream. Misaka you can be mean sometimes said Misaki as she took a scoop of her ice cream. How did I get myself in this situation said Touma as he put his head on the table?

After finishing eating their Ice cream. They went shopping while walking to the mall. Both Misaki and Misaka were holding onto Touma's arms that people were staring. You know I can walk on my own said, Touma. We thought it would be nice if we walk together not to mention that a gentleman should always escort two lovely ladies so that the gentleman can protect them said Misaki as she pressed her breasts against Touma's hand. Touma blushed as he softness of her breast. Hey idiot why are you blushing said Misaka as she glared at Touma? No reason said Touma as he tried to avoid her glare. After ten minutes they arrive at the underground mall. They headed to a clothes shop which sold very expensive clothes. Misaka and Misaki were trying on different clothes and showing off to Touma. So Kamijou-san do we look good in this said Misaka as she gave a pose to Touma while Misaka was embarrassed and avoided eye contact. Oh, such an honor boy said Misaka as she got close to Touma's face. Hey we in pubic don’t do that said Misaka as she pushes them apart. Oh my it Misaka jealous said Misaki as she teases her river. What reason would I be jealous said Misaka as she got every angrier. Misaki just giggles and process to the register to pay for the clothes.

After going to multiple more shops. It was time to go home. Hurry up idiot if we don’t get home before curfew the dorn manger is going to scold us said Misaka as she put her hands on her hips. Now Misaka you can’t be rushing Kamijou-san. He carrying lots of bags. Let give him time to rest said Misaki as she tries to calm down Misaka. You have never been scolded by the manager so you don’t know how scary she can be said Misaka sounding a little scared. Oh, Misaka you don’t need to worry about that. I have it covered said Misaki as she pulls out her phone and began to dial a number. After a minute Misaki hangs up the phone. It done said Misaki as she winked at Misaka. Why do I get the feeling you up to something said Misaka as she gave Misaki a stare? Misaki just smiles and proceeds to grab Misaka hand. We be right back Kamijou-san I and Misaka are going to the ladies' room. We won’t be long said Misaki as she dragged Misaka. Sure take your time said Touma as he sat down on a nearby bench.

After waiting for a while the girls finally return carrying two bags. Sorry, we took long we just needed to buy something that caught our attention said Misaki. Don’t worry I wasn’t waiting long said, Touma. As Touma gather the bags. He notices something suspicious about the bags. What in those bags said, Touma. It a surprise said Misaki who giggles. Misaka on the hand was bright red. Misaka-san are you okay you seem red for some reason. Its nothing I find said Misaka as she refused to look at Touma. Once the three left the mall the sun was already setting. Oh my, look like we need to find a place to stay said Misaki. The three began to head to distract 20 which was well known as a place where only middle-class families live. We will be staying here for the night said Misaki as she opened the doors to a hotel that look very expensive. After checking in the three-headed to their room. Once they enter the room it was something Touma can only see in his dreams. Two big bed, a big balcony, A large kitchen with many cabinets and a bathroom and air condition. I am in heaven said Touma as he smiles widely. Hey, idiot stops smiling like that it creepy said Misaka. Oh sorry said Touma as he rubbed the back of his head.

Why don’t you rest while I and Misaka go to the bathroom said Misaki as she pulls Misaka into the bathroom? Man am I exhausted said Touma as he lay down on the bed. I think I rest my eyes for a minute said Touma as he closes his eyes. All of a sudden Touma was awake by a feeling on his crotch as Touma open his eyes.

He was shocked to see Misaka and Misaki licking his penis while wearing what seems to be lingerie. Oh, you awake said Misaki as she stops licking Touma penis. What do you of our lingerie? Do we look sexy said Misaki. Touma tried to say something but was lost for words. You don't have to say anything your dick says it all. Now then shall we continue said Misaki? Misaki began licking Touma while Misaka stare. What wrong Misaka are you scared said Misaki as she continues pleasuring Touma. I'm not scared I just think that. It fine if you want to go home. I just have Kamijou-san all to myself said Misaki. Misaka didn't like the idea of Misaki staying alone with that idiot. So she decided to climb onto the bed and kiss Touma. The kiss was intense it felt Misaka was on a rampage. Once the kiss ended Misaka suddenly put her pussy on Touma's face. Ah yes lick clean me said Misaka as she gave lewd face. As Misaka rubbed her pussy. Misaki continues licking Touma dick until he came. Mmm such delicious cum said Misaki as she swallowed the cum in her mouth. 

Now it time for me to put it inside said Misaki as she lowered his pussy onto Touma dick. Misaki felt a little pain but ignore it and proceed to move. Kamijou-san your dick is amazing said Misaki as continued moving. Both Misaki and Misaka kiss each other. After ten minutes all three came at the same time.

Now then which of us are you going to put your penis in said Misaki. You better choose mine said Misaka as she glared at Touma. After a while, Touma put his penis in Misaka pussy. Ah yes, he chose me said Misaka as she blushed happily. No fair said Misaki as she puffed her cheeks. After a while, Touma switched and continued this until he came in both girls' pussy.

The three went on to have different kinds of sex doggie style, Cowboy, Spoons, etc. They continue until morning. That was some night said Misaki as she stretched her arms. My hips hurt so much feels like a pole was inserted to me said Misaka as she could barely stand her hips. Touma on the other was unconscious since he was drained from all his cum. Oh my, it seems we went overboard said Misaki. You think said Misaka. Don't worry I'm sure he recovered soon. Once he does we have more fun with him said Misaki as she sticks out her tongue and winks.

**Author's Note:**

> Double fun for Touma


End file.
